


Inconvenient Convenience

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Claiming, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Oral, Sadness, Sex, Smut, injury to reader, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: John is the Alpha you’ve always had an attraction to, but you’ve been burned before.Square filled: Mating/Claiming





	Inconvenient Convenience

 

You’d pushed your luck, and now you knew, you’d made a stupid mistake. Hunting alone as an Omega was a big enough risk, but you shouldn’t have come out here on this salt and burn,  _ knowing _ your heat was close. The cramps had struck as the spirit had, flinging you halfway across the room with little resistance, and you’d had no choice except to absorb the blow and desperately try to reload your gun.

One bullet dissipated the spook, but it wouldn’t take long to rematerialize. Scrambling to your feet, you limped through the lower floor of the house, pushing broken furniture to the side. The temperature in the room dropped again, and you turned, just time for an unseen force to shove you backwards. You stumbled, lost your footing and fell through a rotten door, tumbling down the basement steps to land in a disgusting puddle of god knows what.

“Fucking ghosts,” you snarled, before arching and crying out in pain. At this point, you weren’t sure if it was an injury or your heat, but even with the supernatural drop in temperature, you were sweating and panting. Slick was coating your thighs underneath your pants, and it was uncomfortable as hell  _ without _ the added pain.

Looking around from your spot in the puddle, you spotted your gun, lying a few feet away. Rolling over, you grabbed it, hauling yourself upwards, pushing your aching body towards where you suspected the bones might be buried.

The spirit appeared again, looking like it was ready to strike, and then a noise from upstairs distracted it. It flicked in and out, before disappearing entirely, and you launched yourself forward towards the shallow grave.

“Y/N!” Someone shouted, and you frowned, recognizing the voice. “Y/N, where are you?!”

“Down here!” you yelled over your shoulder, dropping to your knees to start digging the grave out. Footsteps thundered through the house, and down the stairs, revealing exactly who you’d thought it was.

John Winchester, your own personal white knight. He took one look at you, and moved forward, halting in his steps as your scent reached him, and a scowl overtook his expression. You shrugged and returned to what you were doing. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Killing a spirit,” you replied, keeping your tone even, despite having to grit your teeth. “What does it look like?”

“A foolhardy Omega hunting when she’s in heat.”

“It only just started.” The argument was weak, and you knew he’d have a come back, but lucky for you, the ghost decided it wasn’t done. It appeared the other side of the grave, throwing itself towards you, only for John to fire a shot above your head, salt rounds making it evaporate once more. “Help me get this grave up,” you barked, sounding stronger than you felt. “Sooner we burn it -”

He pushed you to the side, unfolding his camping shovel. Trust him to never come unprepared. It was quick work from there, with you holding off the spirit with covering fire, as John got the bones uncovered.

“Salt?” he asked, and you shrugged your bag from your shoulders, offering it up to him. The spook chose that moment to reappear, and it screeched in anger as John pulled the salt box free, pouring it over the grave. You froze, feeling an invisible hand around your throat, choking you, and John quickly lit a match and dropped into the mass of bones.

The hand released you, and you rolled away from the flames, John moving with you as the spirit screamed and went up in flames. Creaks and stutters from the house alerted you to its instability, and you grabbed John’s arm.

“We need to leave. That fire will take the house down.”

He nodded, and without warning, scooped you up into his arms, carrying you up the stairs. You protested for a split second, before realizing that this was most likely the faster option, and you clung on, trying not to focus on the heavenly scent of his skin making your mouth water.

As John got you outside, something inside the house went up, and an explosion took the roof off, sending pieces of wood flying everywhere. Both of you fell to the floor, John’s significantly larger body covering yours, protecting you from the blast.

When he was sure the coast was clear, he got up, helping you to your feet. You immediately doubled over, groaning, wanting nothing more than to lay down until the pain passed. “Where are you hurt?” John asked, and you shook your head.

“Not hurt,” you whispered. “Nothing more than bruises. But… fuck…”

John frowned, holding you against him, and you didn’t miss the low growl in his chest. He needed to not be near you - he was the Alpha that haunted your dreams, and you knew that an Omega was no option for him.

“You’re stubborn as hell, you know that?” he chided, hooking two fingers under your chin and lifting your gaze to his. “Bobby told me you were heading out here. Said he was worried about you, because your last heat had you laid out in his guest room for a week.”

“You know what they say,” you replied, grimacing, but keeping humor in your voice. “If you don’t find a mate by a certain age…”

“The heats will kill you,” he finished, staring at you intently. “Why take the risk?”

“Job still has to be done.” You pulled away, letting your stubborn streak show fully and John scowled. “Thanks for the save, John, but really, I’m okay from here.”

“No, you’re not,” he insisted.

It almost hurt to roll your eyes. “I don’t need help with this. I got it. I’ve made it this far.” Another cramp rolled through you, and you forced yourself to stay upright, despite the fact that you could  _ smell _ your own pheromones filling the air. Judging by the look on John’s face, it was having an effect on him too.

“Y/N -”

“No,” you spat. “I don’t need you to fuck me out of pity, or to save my life. We’ve have this conversation.”

He narrowed his eyes. “As I recall,  _ you _ had the conversation. You put words in my mouth, about my boys, about Mary… telling me what I feel isn’t really a conversation. It’s you being a stubborn bitch.”

“Oh, there’s a way to get in my pants. Call me names.”

The growl was even more audible this time, echoing through the night air to compete with the flames burning behind you. “Goddamn it, you are such an obstinate child!”

“Well, I am twenty years your junior,” you smirked, before clutching your belly. “I mean it John, I got it.”

“I’m not leaving,” he said, shaking his head.

“Okay. Stay here then. I’ll leave.” You turned away, limping towards your battered old truck, not expecting him to come up behind you as you reached it. The solid bulk of his body pushed you into the cool metal of the cab, and you couldn’t help but whimper at the display of power. “John…”

“Shut up,” he ordered, pinning your arms. “For once, you’re gonna listen to me.” You mewled a little, trying to protest but he was too strong. “I’ve been alone for a long fucking time, Y/N. All I got is my boys, and they’re all grown up now. When I first saw you… knowing you were a hunter, knowing you were an  _ Omega _ … you have any idea how screwed up you got me?”

“John -”

“I said, shut up,” John repeated, thrusting his hips against you. The hardness of his cock was outlined underneath his jeans, pressing right into the small of your back, and you gasped, feeling a fresh wave of slick coat your pussy. “You smell so fucking good, Y/N. The second Bobby told me you were headed here, you know why I came?”

“Because you think I can’t handle myself?” you retorted, still keeping the fire in your voice.

“No,” he snarled. “Because I can’t handle thinking  _ my _ Omega is in trouble. I know plenty well you can handle yourself, sweetheart, but what kinda fucking Alpha does it make me to not protect you? To help you? You spend all this time pushing me away, when we should be hunting side by side like fucking equals.”

The words hit the chord he’d wanted, and you shrugged him off, feeling his hold give enough to turn in his arms. Your eyes met his, dark and brooding in the firelight. “I… I didn’t know,” you whispered. “I didn’t want to be anyone’s burden.”

John chuckled, pushing hair out of your eyes. “You could never be a burden, Y/N.”

You opened your mouth to reply, but pain ripped through you, and you cried out, collapsing into John’s hold. He called your name, but you couldn’t hear him, and as the world went black, you thought that maybe, it wasn’t just your heat.

*****

“Sweetheart, you with me?”

John’s voice dragged you back into the waking world, and you opened your mouth before you opened your eyes, feeling your lips cracked and dry. Almost instantly, cool glass pressed against them, followed by the delicious wetness of water, coating your tongue and parched throat. You sipped greedily, preventing from drinking too much by the holder, and when you were done, it was removed.

Your eyes opened slowly, and for a second everything was bleary. John sat at your side, smiling at you, worry making the lines around his eyes a little more pronounced.

“Hey,” he whispered, taking your hand. “How you feeling?”

You gave him a thin smile, raising an eyebrow. “Like a house fell on me.” Shifting in the bed prompted a groan, and a fresh wave of cramps to roll through you. “How long was I out?”

“A few hours,” John replied, standing up and moving across the motel room. “Long enough for me to tow your truck back, anyway. You hungry?”

Shaking your head, you pushed yourself up into a sitting position, which turned out to be a really bad idea. “Ow.” He was there in a flash, checking you over, and you pushed him away, scowling at him. “Stop it. I’m fine. It’s just the heat.”

“You’ve got some pretty bad bruising, baby girl,” he muttered, still crowding you. A shudder travelled your spine at the use of the name, and you cleared your throat as he finished rearranging your covers. “You need to stay still.”

“I need to shower,” you said, still scowling. “I fell in a gross puddle, and I’m all… sticky.”

“Sticky?”

The question was filled with curiosity, and you looked away, a little embarrassed. “My heat… I’m… look, I’d just be more comfortable if I had a shower, okay?”

John looked skeptical, glancing to the bathroom and back to you. “Leave the door unlocked?”

“Er, no?”

He frowned. “Y/N, you gotta be sensible about this.”

“And you gotta stop trying to get in my pants!” you shrieked, losing your temper. “Goddamit, John, I’m an Omega but I’m not fucking helpless! Stop trying to… to…”

“To what?” he pushed, seeming oddly calm.

“Trying to be my Alpha!” you shouted, and the room settled into silence. His expression remained neutral as he watched you, your emotions rolling across your face like a thunderstorm. “You’re always there! Rushing in to save me.”

“Only when you need it,” he pointed out, folding his arms over his chest. “You can handle yourself pretty damn well, but you’re reckless, and you can’t admit that.”

A sullen look settled onto your face. “Fuck you.”

John chuckled, moving to sit on the side of the bed. “Tell me, Y/N.” He leaned in, placing one hand on the other side of your legs, and you struggled not to inhale the thick, heady scent of Alpha. He’d always smelled good, but right now, he smelled like the biggest chocolate fudge cake, and it was making your mouth water. “Is it that you don’t want an Alpha - or is it that you don’t want  _ me _ as an Alpha.”

You stared at him, eyes wide and a pout forming on your lips. His question had hit you hard, and you knew that whatever you felt wasn’t either of those posed situations. 

“Y/N?”

“I said I didn’t want to be a burden,” you whispered, feeling very small all of a sudden, and you looked down, running your thumbs around each other. “I don’t want to be the Omega, the one who needs protection, who can’t be trusted on her own. I’m not a weak little girl. I’m a hunter; I’ve always been a hunter. And I don’t want people to look at me like I’m your responsibility.”

He watched you for a second, not moving. “And what makes you think that being my Omega, would make you any less of the amazing, kick-ass woman that you are?”

You shrugged, unsure of why you felt that way. Maybe it was the social norm, seeing subservient Omegas who stayed home and raised pups, who were the dutiful wives. A normal relationship wasn’t something you’d ever had, or ever wished for - when you lived in a world of death and danger, normal wasn’t normal.

“Two years,” John said suddenly, and you looked up. “Two years ago, I met you, fighting a werewolf. I had no idea you were an Omega. All I saw was this beautiful girl, who was so far out of my league, who was throwing punches and not bothering with the questions and fuck, if I didn’t fall in love with you in five seconds flat…” He reached out with the arm he wasn’t leaning on, cupping your cheek. “Honey, you being an Omega? It’s got nothing to do with why I want you.”

“What if it’s too much?” you asked, feeling tears in your eyes.

John smiled, brushing his thumb over your cheek. “Too much of what?”

“What if  _ I’m _ too much? What if you… you don’t want me when we’re -” You choked on a sob, trying not to think of your insecurities. There was one singular reason that being someone’s Omega terrified you, and it wasn’t to do with appearing weak. “I’ve had a mate before.” The frown on his face was deeper this time, and you knew you had to explain. “I was barely out of being a teenager. And I wasn’t hunting. I was a normal, happy girl. And I was in love with a normal guy.” You swallowed, remembering the pain. “We… he claimed me. And said we were gonna always be together. Said I was his. But he… he wasn’t mine.”

“What happened?”

“He left,” you replied, shrugging, looking back down at your hands. “We were together two years, and I thought everything was fine. I had a good job, we had a home, and I thought it was the happily ever after I’d always wanted. But…” You sighed, shaking your head. “I wanted kids. Everyone around me was having a family, getting married, and Mike just… he just wanted to keep things as they were. He started coming home late. Or not coming home at all. And one month, my heat hit, and he wasn’t there.”

John scowled, but didn’t say anything, his hand dropping to your shoulder, giving you moral support. You swallowed, and continued with your story.

“I got really sick. The fever, the heat… eventually, my sister found me when work called her, and I hadn’t shown up in two days. I ended up in hospital, and they said that if I didn’t control my heats with suppressants, or a mate, then I could die.”

“But you had a mate,” John muttered.

“I thought I did. When Mike eventually came home… he stunk of another woman. Her perfume, her scent… even now, the smell of strawberries makes me ill. He’d met her at work. Some co-workers sister. Said he loved her. Said… said he’d claimed her, and she was pregnant with his pup. He said I was too emotional, too clingy. That he didn’t feel the same spark he did with her.”

“He abandoned you?” You nodded, feeling John’s body tense up. Anger fell off of him in waves, although you only felt sadness. After this, he’d know why you weren’t the Omega for him, why you were no one’s Omega. “You could have died.”

Images from the night that had stopped you from spiralling into the depression that could have taken your life filtered through your mind. “I almost did. Abandoned Omegas… it never ends well. I was close to just… giving up. I moved back home, gave up my job. I didn’t see the point anymore. And then -”

“Your family,” he finished, knowing the story. He’d heard it from you before, and knew your history, how you’d gotten into the life.

“Revenge kept me alive. And now, it’s all I have.”

“You have me.”

You looked up at him again, frowning. “John -”

“I’m serious,” he said, not letting you continue. “Just because some fucktard Alpha didn’t realize what a beautiful, amazing woman he had? Doesn’t mean I can’t see it. Doesn’t mean I can’t want you. Hell, I’m tempted to find him and beat his ass for disrespecting you.” He leaned in, cupping your cheek again, and he was so close, close enough that you could smell the mint on his breath. “You think I’m gonna hear that story and think you’re not worth it?” He chuckled. “Baby girl,” you shuddered at the name again, “I hear that story and all I think is… here is this fucking amazing Omega, who someone tossed away, and I’m the lucky fucking asshole that gets to show her how much she can be loved.”

How were you supposed to say anything to that? Your heart was racing, and you had completely forgotten about anything your body was feeling as he spoke. It was the most amazing thing anyone had ever said to you, and you weren’t sure how to respond.

John gave you a boyish smile, his eyes lighting up as he leaned in to you. “Will you let me show you?” he asked, and you nodded, feeling breathless and swept away, like you were in some cheesy fucking movie.

The second his lips touched yours, you sank into him, wrapping your arms around his neck and drawing him close. Beard scruff dragged against your cheek, making you smile into him, and John was quick to move onto the bed, his hands holding onto your waist gentle.

Reluctantly, you pulled away, looking a little bashful. “I really do need a shower,” you whispered, and he smirked, sitting up straight.

“Leave the door unlocked? You’re still pretty banged up.”

You nodded in agreement, slipping from the bed with a grimace. John remained where he was, his eyes following you around the room as you moved slowly, before heading into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open instead of just unlocked.

The shower was hot and blissful on your aching limbs and muscles, and you were probably in there longer than you should have been. By the time you emerged, you were sparkling clean and wrapped in a fluffy white motel towel, feeling miles better, although your fingers were a little wrinkly.

John was lounging on the bed, aimlessly trawling through the channels on the shitty television, and he looked up as you walked in, his eyebrows raising as he realized you were only wearing a towel. “Well. That’s better than anything on television,” he murmured, lifting his hand from where it had been resting behind his head.

The blush on your cheeks grew as you stopped at the foot of the bed, one hand holding the towel in place as he simply watched and waited.

“You gonna get dressed?” he asked, and you smiled.

“No.”

The towel dropped. John’s jaw dropped with it.

“Show me,” you said, your voice quiet and sultry, and John’s mouth snapped shut, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

“Er…” He shook his head, almost like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Shit, I wasn’t… I wasn’t expecting that.”

Your shoulders lifted in a shrug and you held your hands out. “I’m full of surprises.”

“I’ll bet,” John smirked, standing from the bed, walking towards you with heavy strides. He’d removed his boots at some point, but he was still a good deal taller than you, even in just his socks. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” His hand slipped around your waist, and you hissed as he caught the deep purple bruise there, guilt immediately flooding his face. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, bending to catch your lips in a soft kiss.

His fingers were gentle now, gliding over your skin like you were fragile porcelain - the exact opposite of what you wanted. John was raw power and desire, more Alpha than any Alpha you’d ever met, and you wanted him more than you’d wanted anyone in your entire life. The words he’d spoken hadn’t dispelled all your fears, but they’d set you on a path that you knew could only be travelled with him.

The heat of your skin made him moan, and he tugged you closer, kissing along your jaw. “You smell so fucking good,” he growled, nipping at your neck.

“It’s coconut oil,” you replied, gasping at his actions.

“S’not the coconut oil.” He inhaled deeply, thrusting his hips against you. “It’s you.”

You pulled back, looking up at him, panting a little with the hormones sending you into overdrive. The throbbing ache between your legs was growing with every second, and you feared your knees might give way under the force of your lust for him. “John…”

“Yeah, baby girl?”

Open, honest eyes bore into yours, and you felt yourself relax, nerves melting away into a sense of rightfulness, of belonging. John made you feel safe, made you feel stronger, even though you’d been terrified of the opposite. “I need you, Alpha.”

The rumble he made in his chest was deep, and you pressed yourself against him, desperate to feel him. His fingers and yours worked together to remove his clothing, letting it fall where you both stood. The second he was bare to you, his hands gripped your thighs, lifting you up into his strong arms, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

He was gentle as he laid you down, peppering kisses across your breasts, your neck - anywhere he could reach, his movements random and almost indecisive. You whimpered at each touch, like his lips were leaving marks that you would feel for hours. His hands were everywhere, urging your legs to unfold from his body so he could spread them wide.

“Smell so sweet,” he practically purred, moving down over your belly, kissing your navel and prompting a little giggle from you. The smirk on his face was a compilation of amused adoration, and your giggles turned to a gasp as his mouth descended on your pussy, the scruff of his beard tickling your thighs. John inhaled deeply, scenting you in the most intimate fashion, before stroking his tongue across your slit.

The breathy “oh” you released, was followed by a drawn out whine as the Alpha between your thighs repeated the action, chuckling as you kept making noise. His big hands were wrapped around the top of your legs, holding you firmly in place while he feasted on you, keeping all of his attention on your clit. Your pussy clenched around nothing, desperate to be filled, but you were enjoying his oral fixation far too much.

As it turned out, you weren’t the only one to make noise. The soft growls and groans John made were reverberating through your body, only adding to the intense sensation of his tongue and teeth torturing your clit. His fingers were tight on your body, probably bruising, but you wanted those marks, wanted to look down at your body when he was done with you and  _ know _ you’d been shown what a true Alpha was.

The thought was enough to tip you over the edge, and you came with a long cry, your legs shaking, trying to close around his head, but John held you fast, not stopping his onslaught. You yelped, your upper body lurching off the bed as your cunt spasmed, slick coating John’s chin and the bed sheets below you.

By the time your entire body went lax, John was grinning from ear to ear, incredibly pleased with himself. He pushed himself up onto his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, before fisting his own cock, pumping it slowly as he watched you, splayed out in post-orgasmic bliss on the bed.

“You’re beautiful.” The words were lowly spoken and sultry, and you managed to look at him, your expression filled with nothing but want. “Even more beautiful when you come.”

“John…” you hissed, forcing yourself to move. He frowned as you rolled onto your front, turning to face him on all fours, and the frown turned to pleasure as your hand replaced his on his length. You pumped him slowly, running your thumb over the tip, spreading the precome gathered there, before sliding back down to stroke over the thick ring of muscle at the base. “Fuck my mouth with your Alpha cock,” you urged, eyes flashing as he groaned loudly.

You dropped down, sucking the head of his dick into your mouth, enjoying the stuttered gasping sound he made, keeping your hand wrapped around the base of his length. There was no way in hell you were getting the entire thing in your mouth without choking on it, but you were gonna give it a fucking good try.

“Oh shit, that’s it, baby girl,” John encouraged, one hand tangling in your hair as you started to bob your head, only taking a couple of inches into your mouth. Your free hand snaked under the other, cupping his balls and rolling them in your fingers, and he cursed loudly, his grip on your hair tightening briefly. “Fuck….” The word was drawn out and deep, and it only spurred you on.

There was a tight feeling in your throat as you took more of him in, feeling the silky head bump into the roof of your mouth, dragging along until it was teasing the back of your throat. Still, you continued, gently caressing his balls as you swallowed around him, tasting the salty essence of his precome on your tongue.

John was swearing fluently now, his head thrown back in pure bliss as you pulled back, wary of choking. Tears stung your eyes, and your neck was hurting from the angle, but hearing him, knowing that  _ you _ were having this effect on him - it was more empowering than you’d ever felt. He was putty in your hands - and mouth - and you only want to make him feel more.

You started to move faster, feeling his cock slam into the back of your throat with every thrust, and John was barely holding your hair. His balls tightened in your hand, and you took him in all the way again, managing to squeeze another inch between your lips, gagging and swallowing, breathing desperately through your nose. Saliva coated him from root to tip, and as he dragged himself away from your mouth, panting heavily, you could only mewl in disappointment.

“Shit, sweetheart,” he exhaled, shaking his head, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead. “I was gonna fucking come if you carried on like that.”

“Wouldn’t have complained,” you shrugged, shooting him a sly grin.

“You’re a minx,” he growled, tackling you to the bed, and you shrieked with laughter, not fighting back as his mouth rained kisses on you. “You’re gonna be trouble for me, aren’t you, Omega?”

You batted your eyelashes. “Would you have me any other way?” you breathed, and he smirked, shaking his head. His fingers caressed your cheek, his dark eyes focused on yours, and you felt his cock twitch with interest against your thigh. “John… I need you.”

“What do you need?” he asked, quietly. 

“You. Inside me. Knotting me.” You swallowed thickly. “Claiming me.”

“I’ve already claimed you,” he whispered, drawing you into a deep kiss. “I claimed you the second I saw you. This… this is just the official proceedings.” His legs pushed against your thighs, opening you up, and you eagerly parted them, lifting your arms to wrap around his neck as he kissed you again. Sliding one of your hands between your bodies, you gripped his cock, pulling back from the kiss to look him in the eyes as you guided him into your slick, tight cunt.

Both of you moaned, and John dropped his forehead to lean against yours, his heavy breaths fanning across your lips. You weren’t going to deny that the size of him was a stretch you were not used to, but your body was accommodating, and more than willing to take him. John didn’t stop until he was buried deep, the tip of his cock pressing into places you’d never imagined you had.

“You okay?” he asked, and you nodded, looking up at him with your teeth biting into your bottom lip. “Want me to move?”

“Want you to fuck me,” you replied, keeping your voice low, and he smirked, drawing his hips back before snapping them into you again. His movements were limited with you clinging to him, allowing for hard, shallow thrusts, but it was enough, and the connection between you felt more than just physical. You kept looking at him, seeking love from his eyes as well as his body, and John returned the gesture, focusing only on you. 

Neither of you spoke; the only sound in the room was your combined heavy breathing, the slight squeak of the motel bed, and the rustle of the sheets as they bunched either side of you. Your heels were digging into the mattress, trying to keep your legs up as John’s weight pushed you further up.

“Need more.” Your plea was quiet, but John heard it clear as day, nodding. He pushed upward, forcing you to release your hold on him, and his hands clasped your hips, pulling your ass up into his lap as he rested on his haunches. From that angle, he started to fuck you hard, filling the room with the sound of your whines and the slap of skin on skin. You had no control, no grip, and the view for John was enough to have him grinning as he slammed into you over and over. His fingers moved to tease at your exposed clit, and it was enough to send you over the edge into oblivion, your pussy clutching tightly at his thick cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” The expletive chant dissolved into gasps and deep breaths as you came, and John didn’t stop.

His fingers abandoned your clit, returning to holding your hips tightly in place, his eyes focused on the slide of his cock into your body. He groaned as he watched, bruising your skin with his fingertips. “Look how well you take my cock, baby girl,” he murmured, and you made a tiny noise in response, trying to fight through the haze of your climax. “Wanna see you take my knot.” He moved, pulling out of you, and you whined at the loss of his touch. “On your knees, Omega.”

Excitement bubbled in your belly, and you immediately rolled, propping yourself up with your ass in the air, and John chuckled at the presentation, landing a soft slap to your rounded behind. He walked on his knees, hooking his thumbs into the lips of your pussy and opening you up wide. You moaned, pushing back onto him.

“Want my cock again, Omega?” he asked, and you nodded, biting your lip. “Answer me.”

“Yes, Alpha!” It was a half-cry, half-beg, and you couldn’t help pushing back again, earning a laugh from John as he lined himself up and thrust home with sharp stroke that made you scream like a porn star.

From this angle, he was even deeper, stretching you out and filling you more than you thought possible. His cock was slamming into the deepest parts of you, feeling like he might break you if he wasn’t careful, but you knew he was still holding back. As you rocked on your knees to meet him, you whispered one word and John groaned deeply.

“You want it harder?” he snarled, reaching over to grab your hair in one hand, pulling you up so your hands were stretching to reach the bed. “Yeah?”

The nod wasn’t enough, you knew that, and you screamed for him as he started to nail you hard, his hips snapping into you with powerful movements. It was dizzying, intense, overwhelming, and your senses were struggling to deal with what he was doing to you, but fuck, it was so good. You could feel your cunt tightening, quaking, tremors sliding through you as his knot started to swell.

“Gonna pump you full of come, you got that?” John growled, turning his hand to bare the right side of your neck. “You want it, Omega?”

“Y-yeah, I w-want it,” you stuttered in reply, ending the response with a scream of pleasure, feeling his fingers once again touching your clit. He pinched it, hard, just as his knot locked into you, stretching you out with a delicious burn. His grunts and snarls were drowned out as he bit into the juncture of your throat, pumping come into your body and triggering your final orgasm.

It took a while for him to stop thrusting lightly, his body finally empty and spent. He licked your neck clean as he broke away, tending to the wound before lovingly easing you down onto the bed. His warm arms surrounded you, holding you close as he kissed your neck, nuzzling into you.

Keeping your eyes open wasn’t an option - you were tired as hell. Your back was throbbing lightly, the bruises still there but mostly wiped out by the warm buzz of satisfaction in your veins. John’s nose brushed against the top of your spine, and you smiled.

“Omega,” he muttered, the sound happy against your skin. “Gonna take such good care of you.”

“I know,” you whispered in reply, snuggling back into him. He reached down one hand, pulling the covers over the both of you, not saying anything else.

 


End file.
